


Piggyback rides

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Samezuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piggyback rides may not be a good training exercise, but they turn out to be a great team bonding exercise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback rides

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cute fanart I saw of all the samezuka boys giving each other piggyback rides and now this is all I want.

In order to further improve his swimming time Ai needed to train his body in all in various different ways. Simply swimming lap after lap would not produce good enough results. Or at least that was what Sousuke had said and that had somehow lead to him and Ai going for a daily jog after their classes were finished. 

 

Jogging was an excellent way to build up both strength and stamina. What Sousuke hadn’t realised was that Ai already had plenty of stamina and was pretty fast on land so it was usually Sousuke that ended up out of breath at the end of their runs. A fact he was very careful to hide.

 

"Do you really think this is helping?" Ai asked as he jogged along beside Sousuke, hardly breaking a sweat much to the dark haired males annoyance. In fact Ai sounded almost bored. 

 

Sousuke could easily put a stop to these runs. He could say that Ai had done enough and now they needed to go back to the pool or gym. There were any number of ways he could have wriggled out of these daily jogs and turned to some other form of training that didn’t humiliate him but that would mean admitting defeat, and Sousuke hated to lose.

 

"Ah well…these things….take time," he said slowly, panting slightly with the effort it took to jog and speak at the same time.

 

"I think I need to do more," Ai frowned, not sounding at all convinced. Panic rose in Sousuke's chest and his shoulder gave a nervous twinge, he wasn’t sure if he could handle running any faster or for any longer. Maybe it was time to swallow hi pride. 

 

"I know, maybe if I carry something!" the suggestion was not what he’d expected and Ai sounded so please with himself for thinking of it.

 

"Oh?" glancing over at Ai questioningly Sousuke gave no other reply, tough he was relieved to hear that was all the other boy had in mind.

 

"Yeah! You know how some people run dragging tires or such. I mean if I’m carrying or dragging something that will make me heavier and make it harder to run right? So it will make my muscle work harder and then I'll get stronger…..ah perfect body…." he trailed off into a day dream at the end of his sentence, clearly imagining how cool he would look all strong and muscular like Sousuke or Rin.

 

Sousuke let out a rather undignified snort as he tried to hide his laughter, luckily Ai was still too caught up in his daydream to notice.

 

"Hmm you’re right…it might help..a little," he chose his word carefully, not wanting to encourage Ai to run away with this idea any more than he already had. There was no way he could run with any extra weight, not only would it strain his shoulder but it would make his fatigue that much more obvious. Maybe losing just this once wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

"But you could also….end up hurting…yourself if you…push too hard," he added between breaths. They were still running and even as he drifted off into his fantasies Ai hadn’t slowed down. 

 

"But we’ll never know until we try right!" the sound of Sousuke’s voice drew Ai back and he hadn’t lost any of his enthusiasm for the idea.

 

They were almost back at the school, Sousuke really needed to get Ai off this train of thought.

 

"I know, let me try carrying you!" Ai stopped suddenly, turning to face Sousuke with an eager grin on his face.

 

"….what?" he froze mid step at the suggestion, staring at the smaller boy and his spindly looking limbs that would surely snap under his weight. There was no way Ai could carry him. 

 

"Come on senpai, we’re nearly back at the school so it’s not far, hop on!" Ai turned his back to Sousuke, crouching down with his arms held at his sides. He really did intend to give Sousuke a piggyback ride.

 

"Nitori…I really don’t think this is a good idea," Sousuke didn’t move, he was still too focused on how much smaller Ai was than him. He’d probably end up breaking the boys back or at least a few of his ribs. Would Ai even be able to stand up? Surely not, Sousuke was sure even Rin wouldn't be able to pick him up, he’d end up crushing him!

 

Ai meanwhile hadn’t moved, instead he crouched a little lower so Sousuke could easily climb onto his back. He was not about to give up.

 

“Just for a little bit, I’ll put you down if it’s too much," he pleaded, looking over his shoulder at Sousuke with bis pleading, watery eyes. True puppy dog eyes that Sousuke just couldn’t say no to.

 

He moved closer to Ai, still feeling rather dubious. But he figured Ai wouldn’t be able to stand with his full weight on his back, just letting him try wouldn’t hurt…right? He would just jump off as soon as Ai started to wobble. Sighing he placed his hands on the boys shoulders, shuffling forward so he stood with a leg either side of Ai’s skinny waist not daring to put his full weight on the other. Was he even eating properly? He was far too skinny. 

 

Ai was having none of Sousuke’s hesitation. His arms wrapped around the others thighs, yanking him closer and making Sousuke wrap his legs around his waist for fear of toppling them both over. Thrown off balance he was forced to put his weight on the other boy, his chest pressed against Ai’s back, his arms automatically locking around Ai's shoulders. 

 

Then he tried to stand, Sousuke could feel Ai’s whole body tremble with the effort but somehow the smaller boy managed to straighten up, carrying Sousuke’s whole weight. His grip around the others thighs shifted, tightening as he tried to balance. One thing he quickly realised was how solid Sousuke was. His thighs were firm and strong, almost like a lead weight on his hips. He could even feel the solid mass of muscle that was Sousuke’s chest against his back. He really did have an enviable build and Ai wondered if he would ever be able to obtain that. 

 

"See…this isn’t so hard," Ai’s huffed with clear effort, his cheeks puffed out in a determined pout as he took one slow step forward followed by another. Well at least he’d managed to slow Ai down but this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. 

 

“Ok, well done., I'm impressed. But maybe you should put me down now...? “He was already more than impressed but now just wanted the other boy to stop before he hurt himself. But Ai’s arms squeezed around his thighs even tighter at the suggestion, refusing to let go. 

 

“No…I can do it,” he said stubbornly, “any minute now…I’ll start jogging.” 

 

“Ai…” exasperated now Sousuke was trying to think of a way to tell Ai to stop without sounding like a complete jackass. Rin had warned him about how mean his words could be so he was now trying to be a little more careful, at least around his team mates. 

 

Ai took a few more slow, shuffling steps forward though he seemed to be reaching his limit, his knees buckled and he wobbled giving Sousuke the chance to break free and jump back onto the ground. Catching Ai around his waist he held the other steady, pulling him back against his chest. He held him there for a moment, giving Ai a moment to catch his breath and get the strength back into his legs. 

 

“You ok?” he asked, Ai was still shaking slightly and now looked utterly annoyed with himself. 

 

“I could have carried you further than that...” he grumbled. Before he could do something as foolish as suggesting they try again Sousuke quickly released his hold on Ai and stepped in front of him, crouching down into position. 

 

“Here, my turn now,” he offered with a grin. Ai seemed to consider for a moment, whether giving or receiving a piggyback was better, but the strain he’d just put his body through won out. There was no way he was picking Sousuke up again. 

 

Ai was still scowling as he accepted with a small nod, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s broad shoulders Ai flopped against the others back, defeated. Sousuke hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing. 

 

Although he was rather frustrated at his own failure Ai had to admit receiving a piggyback ride wasn’t so bad. Sousuke’s back was broad and solid, and unlike Ai he didn’t tremble under another’s weight as he walked. There was certainly no risk of Sousuke dropping him. Resting his chin on the others shoulder Ai let out a small huff of irritation, which Sousuke did his best not to laugh at by biting his lip.

 

“Hey what are you two doing that looks like fun!” a bright, energetic voice snapped them out of their thoughts and the peace was broken. Momo came bounding towards them almost crashing into Sousuke in his eagerness. 

 

Ai quickly hopped down, stepping to the side a little to avoid a collision with Momo.

 

“It’s nothing, just some training,” Ai replied, trying to calm the excitable boy down. Momo was not about to give up that easily. 

 

“Piggyback rides look like fun, I haven’t had a piggyback ride in forever! Give me one too Nitori-senpai!!” he jumped around as he spoke, circling Ai in a way that was a clear sign of danger that neither Ai nor Sousuke noticed before it was too late. Before Ai could even register what the other boy had said Momo had bounced behind him and leaped at his back. Not expecting he sudden attack Ai fell down face first in the dirt with Momo perched on top of him. 

 

“Huh? Nitori-senpai are you ok?” Momo asked, his concerned tinged with a disappointment he didn’t even bother to try and hide. He also made no move to get off as if he still expected his senpai so stand up at any moment. 

 

“Momo be more careful!” Sousuke chided, grabbing the scruff of his jacket he hoisted the red head off. Ai let out a small groan. 

 

Dropping Momo back onto his feet Sousuke ignored he red heads indignant yelling and crouched down, offering a hand to Ai. 

 

“Nitori are you ok?” his usual gruff tone taking on a gentler tone as he quickly looked Ai over for any visible injuries. Lifting his head Ai smiled, letting out a small laugh as he pushed himself up off the ground and into a sitting position. 

 

“I’m fine, Momo just surprised me,” in a vain attempt to at least recover some of his dignity Ai ignored Sousuke’s offered hand in favour of brushing the dirt off his face.  
“Ai…why are you sitting on the ground?” Rin appeared as if out of nowhere, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a questioning scowl on his lips as he saw Ai on the ground and Sousuke crouched in front of him. 

 

Surprisingly Momo was the first to answer. 

 

“Rin-senpai this is my fault, I jumped on Nitori-senpai’s back because I wanted him to give me a piggyback and he fell,” the red head admitted with his head bowed, now sounding slightly ashamed of himself. Rin huffed a long, suffering sigh. 

 

“Momo don’t go doing stupid shit like that, you could hurt someone,” he chided angrily, though seeing as Ai was unhurt and didn't seem at all concerned he kept his temper in check. While Momo was admitting to his crime Ai had finally taken Sousuke’s hand and now both boys were on their feet, Ai still trying to brush the dirt off his clothes. 

 

“Why were you trying to get Ai to give you a piggyback ride anyway?” Rin asked, almost as if he didn’t want to know the answer. He was sure it would be something stupid. 

 

“Yamazaki-senpai was giving Nitori-senpai one and I wanted one too!” he answered unashamedly, his grin returning. 

 

“Haaa?! Sousuke did?” Out of all the reasons this was clearly not one Rin had considered, he flashed what almost looked like a jealous look at Sousuke, which only made the dark haired boy smirk, before he turned his attention to Ai. 

 

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” he asked, his voice softer now. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” despite Ai’s assurance Rin still looked as if he were plotting something. 

 

“You should probably go see the nurse though, just to be safe,” Rin replied authoritatively, as the team captain he had to take care of his team mates after all. 

 

“I’m fine really, I don’t need to see the nurse,” slightly flustered now and eager to avoid any further embarrassment Ai forced his biggest smile hoping Rin would take the hint.  
“No, I won’t be happy until you at least get checked over, captains order!” he smirked. Sousuke knew that smirk, Rin was plotting something. 

 

“Come on I’ll carry you,” turning his back to Ai Rin crouched down ready to give the other a piggyback. Sousuke had to hold his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh while Momo watched in a mixture of confusion and jealousy. 

 

“No fair I want a piggyback too!” Momo wailed while Ai stood there, torn between wanting to maintain at least some of his dignity and wanting to have a piggyback from Rin.  
“Come on Momo, let’s go with them. I’ll give you a piggyback,” Sousuke offered.

 

“Really!! YAY!” Momo bounced enthusiastically and didn’t even wait for Sousuke to crouch down before jumping onto his back, his arms and legs wrapping around the other trapping his arms at his sides. Accepting that he’d bought this on himself Sousuke didn’t bother to tell Momo off, Momo had a pretty firm grip on him so he wasn’t about to fall, instead he lead the way back to the school his pace slow enough that Rin and Ai could catch up with him once they finally decided what to do. 

 

“Come on Ai, hurry up!” Rin, feeling slightly foolish now for standing in such a stupid position for so long was beginning to get impatient. 

 

“O...okay!” Well how many more chances would he get to be carried like this by Rin? It would be a shame to waste it. Placing his hands on Rin’s shoulders he made a little leap frog jump onto Rin’s back, Rin caught hold of his legs pulling them firmly around his waist before he straightened up properly and followed Sousuke at a slight jog, slowing down to a walk once he caught up with him. 

 

Ai had pressed himself pretty close to Rin, his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s shoulders so he could be as close as possible. There was a soft little smile on his lips too that in no way pissed Sousuke off. Why should he be annoyed Ai looked so happy? It wasn’t as if he was jealous, who would was would he even be jealous of? Rin? Ai? No he wasn’t at all bothered by it. 

Walking through the school the small group received a few odd stares, though by now most of the other students were at club activities or in their rooms doing homework. The few that did see them and happened to stare for too long received a glower from Sousuke that would ensure their silence. 

 

The walk to the nurse’s office was a fairly short one. Momo hopped off Sousuke’s back when they were close so he could hurry ahead and open the door for the others.  
The nurse wasn’t there however so Rin placed Ai down on one of the empty beds and began to poke around in the cupboards looking for plasters or bandages, Momo joining him a moment later. 

 

“Guys I’m ok, really,” Ai tried to protest, though his words were completely ignore as Momo gave a cry of triumph. He’d found a box of plasters that had cute little pictures of marine animals all over them. 

 

“Great! Well done Momo!” Rin snatched the box from Momo and returned to Ai. Momo plopped himself down on the bed next to Ai while Rin quickly checked him over for any bumps or scrapes. Sousuke stood off to the side slightly suddenly finding it hard to get between them. 

 

Ai of course, wasn’t hurt at all but Rin, and shortly after Momo decided they should cover him in as many of the colourful plasters as they could. Just to be on the safe side. 

 

“I really am sorry Nitori-senpai, you’re not mad right?” Momo whined apologetically, his head resting on the silver haired boys shoulder. 

 

“No Momo, I’m not mad. It’s fine.” 

 

“Yay!” with a happy cry Momo grabbed another plaster, sticking this one across Ai’s nose. Ai sighed. 

 

Even Sousuke, after watching the fun the other two seemed to be having covering Ai in the plasters, decided to join in and pretty soon the three of them had used up the whole box. 

 

“Right, I think that will do it!” Rin said proudly, stepping back to admire his handy work. 

 

“Was it really necessary to use the whole box?” Ai scowled slightly, though he wasn’t really mad. It had actually been rather funny, especially when Sousuke had joined in and put a whole line of the plasters around his waist for no apparent reason. 

 

“The health of my team mates comes first! A box of plasters is a small price to pay.” No one bothered argue. 

 

“Anyway, Sousuke I’m tired,” Rin complained, approaching his friend from behind he draped his arms over the others shoulder, slumping over so that Sousuke had to stoop under his weight. 

 

“Oi Rin what are you doing?” 

 

“Come on, you gave Ai a piggyback give me one!” Sousuke’s scowl deepened as he tried to shake Rin off, but the other was not going to let go. 

 

“Ugh, fine!” With a whoop of victory Rin leaped onto Sousuke’s back. 

 

They left the nurse’s office with Sousuke leading the way, Ai and Momo following at a slight distance. 

 

“Come on Sousuke go faster!” 

 

“Hey hold onto me tighter I’m slipping!!” 

 

“Sousuke you’re hair smells funny what shampoo do you use?” 

 

Rin was obviously making a point to be obnoxious as possible as Sousuke carried him and it didn’t take long for Sousuke to snap. 

 

“Right, off you go!” letting go of Rin’s legs he gave a sharp jerk, throwing Rin off his back. The red head landed on hi butt with a solid thump but he only laughed, Momo and Ai snickering behind him. 

 

“Aww come on Sousuke don’t be like that,” Rin tried to placate his angry friend. Sousuke was having none of it and scowled. 

 

“Sousuke don’t be mad. Look I’ll give you a piggyback ok, let me carry you!” Rin said brightly, as if piggyback rides would solve everything. 

 

“No way, you’ll drop me,” Sousuke said flatly, clearly having no faith that Rin would be able to lift him. 

 

“No I won’t!” Rin sounded offended at the very suggestion, “just let me carry you!” 

 

Sensibly Sousuke ignored the pleading and turned his back on Rin. 

 

“You can carry me if you want Rin-senpai!” Momo interrupted, bounding over to the other. Rin smirked, a plan forming in his head. 

 

“Ok, sure. Momo you help me catch him!” It took only a split second for Sousuke to react to the warning, taking off at a full sprint. Momo was just as fast though, he jumped on Rin’s back and soon they were chasing after him both yelling incoherently. 

 

Ai watched as they sprinted down the corridor, shaking his head. He should just ignore them, leave them to get into trouble. But… 

 

“Don’t run in the hall, you’ll get in trouble!” he ran after them, laughing. They were late for practice and probably breaking more school rules than was sensible, but they were having fun.


End file.
